Lovers or not?
by Nigika
Summary: Otabek and Yuri agreed to be lovers but now that Otabek is staying over at his place nothing seems to happen between them. What will frustrated Yuri do?


"Do you want us to be lovers or not?"

Otabek's words were still echoing in his head.

 _Lovers? Don't make me laugh!_

Yuri Plisetsky sat on the couch of his grandpa's house, next to his boyfriend Otabek, leaning against him with his shoulder and looking at his phone. Otabek was looking at the TV placed in front of them but Yuri wasn't really paying attention to the program. Since it was off-season, Yuri had taken a holiday from training and was visiting his grandpa in Moscow. Otabek, his first real friend and now also his first lover, had planned on visiting him since they parted ways after the Grand Prix Final in December. And now that he had a few days off and Yuri had wanted him to meet his grandpa anyway this had been the perfect timing. It had already been two days since they picked up Otabek from the airport. Yuri had been nervous as hell since only a week ago Otabek had asked him _that_ question during a phone call and on top of that it was their first meeting since months. But apparently all the nervousness and excitement were in vain. They had agreed not to tell anyone about them being 'more' than friends but at this point of time Yuri wasn't even sure anymore if Otabek really meant what he had asked back then. They hadn't talked about the topic since Otabek arrived in Moscow and even when his grandpa wasn't around they didn't done anything that would qualify for being romantic.

It was a Friday evening and they were alone at home since Yuri's grandpa decided to visit a friend for dinner, yet all they did was watching a fucking movie and looking at their fucking phones! Even though Yuri had intentionally leaned onto Otabek and they were sitting on the couch with their shoulders touching. The blonde boy clicked his tongue angrily. Why wasn't Otabek doing anything? Was it his own fault for doing something wrong? But he couldn't recall doing anything like that. Should he take the initiative and address the topic? Ask for a hug? A kiss? Like hell he'd say something embarrassing like that! And anyway, it had been Otabek's idea in the first place, so he should act according to it! Yuri was so frustrated, he felt like kicking Otabek off the couch for not paying any attention to him but that would definitely ruin the mood once and for all, so he pulled himself together with all the patience and composure he had.

He had checked his phone for Instagram updates for what felt like the twentieth time already. At least there were some new uploads this time. The newest photo showed his Japanese rival Yuuri Katsuki feeding Victor, his former coach, with Katsudon; both of them wearing their engagement rings and smiling as if there wasn't anything better they could be doing right now. Yuri knew the place where the photo had been taken well enough; it was Yuuri's home in Hasetsu.

 _How dumb!_ Yuri felt a sting of jealousy piercing through him. As much as he didn't want to admit it; he had always been jealous of Victor and Yuuri's relationship. When they were around each other they were always happy and acted as if nobody else around them really mattered and there had been a time when seeing them had made Yuri wanting to throw up. It wasn't until he met Otabek at the Grand Prix Final that he learned how to be comfortable around someone who wasn't part of his family or a tutor. His relationship with Otabek had been somewhat special since the beginning so he had been delighted and thrilled at the same time when Otabek had asked him if they wanted to be lovers. He thought he'd found someone for himself like Victor and Yuuri had found each other. Yuri had been thrilled to try out all the things he'd seen Victor and Yuuri do, like holding hands, hugging or maybe even kissing; he'd been waiting to prove to himself that he was capable of doing all of these things too, that he wasn't ten steps behind Victor and Yuuri, but yet it seemed as if things weren't on his side once again.

His hand was already shaking in rage at the thought and he was at the brink of throwing his phone against that fucking TV screen Otabek was so fixated on. If things didn't go his way, then he had to take matters into his own hand! Suddenly with full resolve, he turned around to look at Otabek. The latter noticed Yuri's movement right away and turned his face towards the blonde boy who was staring at him with narrowed eyes. Then, suddenly, he leaned closer in on Otabek. However, the taller one didn't react at all; he just kept staring at Yuri as if he was a frozen ice sculpture. Even when only a few centimeters separated their mouths he didn't move an inch.

"Damn! To hell with your lack of reaction!" The words spluttered out of Yuri's mouth in a loud voice.

He backed down abruptly and was about to stand up from the couch and rush away in frustration and anger as Otabek grabbed his wrist and pulled him back onto the couch. The blonde boy glared at him angrily.

Otabek coughed. "I'm sorry I didn't do anything until now.", he replied calmly but with a steady tone. His face showed little emotion like always, but Yuri could have sworn he saw a flicker of...was it embarrassment?... on it.

"I... It's just...I was too nervous all the time."

Eh? Yuri's eyes shrank to the size of a pea as he was staring at Otabek in disbelieve. Otabek was nervous? He didn't appear like that at all! And there he had though he had done something wrong!

Suddenly he saw Otabek leaning in to him and before he realized what was going on he felt the black haired boy's lips on his own. It was just a small peck on the mouth, lasting for only a split of a second before the other one pulled back again. This time he saw Otabek's usually expressionless face crack into a small, blushing smile. But what was even weirder was the sensation of his own face heating up and splitting into a wide smile and for some weird reason he was sure his smile looked exactly as dumb as Yuuri's always looked. So that was how it felt like. He was glad there was no one around except for Otabek to witness him making this kind of face.

Not being able to clear his face from this new-found expression, he reached for a pillow and threw it towards the taller one in an attempt of 'revenge'.

"Idiot! Next time make sure you do it properly!", he chuckled.

However, Otabek was able to catch it before it landed in his face."Is this a command or not?", he asked in a serious tone, making fun on his own speech pattern, which made the situation even more hilarious.

"Yes, it is!"

With these words, the black haired boy pulled Yuri onto his lap, putting his arms around his back and kissing him once again, this time slowly and without pulling back. The blonde boy also put his arms around Otabek's neck, replying to his kiss eagerly while his heart felt like it was about to explode. He never knew something could feel this good! For a few moments neither of them backed off, both of them enjoying the tingling sensation that was yet new for them, the only noises in the room coming from the TV, their sped up breathing and the sound of their mouths colliding.

In the heat of the moment they didn't hear the sound of rustling keys and the door opening. Only when they heard the sound of a plastic back falling to the floor did they look up. As Yuri lifted his head to look for the source of the noise his eyes widened in shock. He stood up immediately and fell a few steps backwards because of the rapid movement.

"Grandpa! This... it's not what it looks like!"

Yuri's grandpa stood right in the doorframe, staring at the two boys in front of him, his shopping bag lying open on the floor. It took him a few moments to recover from the initial shock. Then he cleared his throat.

"So that's what it's like...I knew eventually the day would come that my cute Yuratchka would be taken away by someone. They grow up too fast.", he replied with a pretend dramatic tone.

Yuri looked at the old man as if he had grown a second head.

"You mean you're not mad?"

Kolja Plisetsky grinned."You know Yuratchka, there was a time when I was your age. I gathered my own experiences as well. As long as you're clever and don't raise suspicion, nobody will know what happens behind your closed doors. That was my motto!" He laughed in reminiscence.

Now both Yuri and Otabek looked at the old man with wide opened mouth. Maybe there were a few things concerning his grandpa Yuri didn't want to know about after all. Or did he?

"Oh, but if you ever hurt my Yuratchka in any way, I'm gonna turn you into Borscht with my own two hands; that you can count on!" Suddenly Kolja's eyes narrowed into a frightening glare piercing through Otabek like spears.

Otabek immediately straightened his back. "I will never do that, sir!", the black haired boy replied with emphasis, withstanding the old man's glare with honesty. Kolja Plisetsky and his threatening tone were stunning, he admired silently. So that's where Yuri got this determined glance from.

"That's great then!" The old man smiled again."By the way, on my way back home I was at the supermarket. I thought we could show your 'friend' how to make Grandpa's best Piroshki! Yuratchka loves them!" 

Yuri's face lit up immediately. "Yeah that's true! Grandpa's Piroshki are the best!" He followed his grandpa into the kitchen.

Otabek was still a little overwhelmed by the situation. He had always been a loner without much contact to others but since he had finally found the courage to talk to Yuri Plisetsky after years of insecurity and pondering, things around him were happening at the speed of light. But if it was together with Yuri he was prepared to march into this unknown bright territory he had no clue existed before at any time!

*~* End *~*


End file.
